An apparatus of this kind is for instance known from EP 0 906 774. Different exercises can be performed and therapeutical concepts can be realized by means of the known apparatus. The vacuum that acts on the lower body half of the person during operation of the apparatus has a stimulating effect, wherein in particular the blood circulation of the skin is supported. Thus, an aimed reduction of the body tissue can for instance be achieved. The therapeutical effect can be adapted to the respective needs by adjusting the vacuum, possibly also by a temporarily applied overpressure, by the physical load of the person through the working apparatus and by the air conditioning of the chamber. The therapeutical effect is achieved through the reduced pressure in the chamber acting on the skin tissue.
Although the known apparatus supplies favorable results and can be used in a plurality of indications, the need for an ever more selective application possibility arose.
A training apparatus comprising a treadmill is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,339, which is in particular determined for the use in zero gravity. Since the vacuum in the apparatus determines the effective weight of the person onto the treadmill, the limits especially in the range of low specific load are tight. The apparatus can be used for training and for rehabilitation, since an exercise of the muscoskeletal tissue is possible in this case so that a growth of the muscular and bone mass is enhanced. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,339 relies solely on the training effect which is achieved by standing up or walking in the low-pressure chamber: Without standing up or walking, the gravity effect on the legs cannot be simulated. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,339 is disadvantageous, because it puts too much strain on the lower joints. It is rather a training apparatus than an apparatus for slimming.
Furthermore, a large number of fitness devices are known which can be used for the physical training of persons. In the large majority of the fitness devices that are used the training person exerts a certain force against the resistance of the device or actuates certain movable components. These devices, however, are solely designed for use under ambient conditions.
It is further known to simulate a training at high altitudes in that the test person is enclosed in a chamber in which there is overall a reduced pressure or at least a reduced partial pressure of oxygen. Moreover, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,506 and from WO-91/01162 training apparatuses are known in which the test person is located partly under water.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop the aforementioned apparatuses in order to achieve an improved slimming effect without putting too much strain on the legs.
It is also the object of the present invention to develop the above-mentioned apparatus in a manner that a possibly far reaching adaptation to specially elaborated therapeutic concepts or training programs is possible.
It is another object to provide a better method for the slimming of persons which will not put too much strain on the body.